Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dicing-tape integrated film for the backside of a semiconductor and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, thinning and downsizing of a semiconductor device and its packaging have been further required. Because of that, a flip-chip semiconductor device, in which a semiconductor element such as a semiconductor chip is flip-chip bonded on a substrate, has been widely used as a semiconductor device and its packaging. In the flip-chip bonding, a circuit surface of a semiconductor chip is fixed to an electrode forming surface of the substrate in a way that the circuit surface is facing to the electrode forming surface. In such semiconductor device, etc., the backside of the semiconductor chip may be protected by a film for the backside of a flip-chip semiconductor to prevent the semiconductor chip from damage, etc.
Various information (for example, character information and graphic information) such as an identification number of a semiconductor chip may be printed on the film for the backside of a flip-chip semiconductor by laser marking. Because of that, a coloring agent is added to the film for the backside of a flip-chip semiconductor.
Conventionally, there has been a dicing-tape integrated film for the backside of a semiconductor in which a film for the backside of a flip-chip semiconductor is integrally pasted on a dicing tape (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).